Beginning with You
by friendslover99
Summary: A collection of one-shots of Joey and Rachel's married life with their small daughter Ava. AU Rated T for some minor parts
1. Chapter 1

5-year-old Ava Tribbiani struggled through her Hello Kitty nightshirt while she sat on her queen-sized bed. She was getting into her pajamas while her mom made hot cocoa for her. ''Ava,you're cocoa is ready!'' Rachel called from the kitchen. Rachel walked into her room and knelt down to where Ava sat. ''Honey,do you need help?'' she said.

''No,I'm a big girl!'' Ava protested.

Ava was the perfect combination of her parents. She had her mother's diva-like and strong-willed personality. Rachel remembered when Ava copied her fake crying technique when she got into a fight with someone in school. Even though she wasn't happy with her that day, she laughed at what she did to get herself out of the situation. ''I know you're a big girl'' Rachel replied,''But sometimes, big girls need help''. She pulls down Ava's Hello Kitty shirt and helps let out her honey brown hair.

''When is daddy coming home?'' Ava asked.

''Any minute now'' said Rachel,''He's bringing pizza''

''I like it when he brings home pizza''

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled,''I know''.

She found it funny at how Ava also shared Joey's sense of appetite. After Ava her hot cocoa, they snuggled on the barcalounger and watched TV. Joey came in with two boxes of pizza and Ava ran into his arms when he put the pizza on the counter.

''How's my princess doing?'' Joey asked.

''Great. I missed you''

''I missed you too, princess''

Rachel walked over to Joey and pecked his lips.

''Mommy made hot cocoa''

''Was she careful this time?''

Ava nodded. ''Good'' Joey sighed of relief as he put Ava down.

''Oh,shut up, at least I used the microwave this time'' said Rachel, remembering when she almost sat the apartment on fire using the stove.

Later that night, Rachel walked in to Ava's room and saw Joey sitting on her bed looking at their sleeping daughter. ''Hey'' Rachel said noticing him in the room.

''Hey'' Joey looked up at Rachel.

She sat next to Ava and Joey and leaned against the headboard. She wiped her face and let out a sigh. ''Long day?'' asked Joey.

''Yeah'' she replied, ''Ava's been keeping me busy all day''

''Oh'' he said, ''You know Trish got me an audition tomarrow''

''Really? What is it?''

''It's really cool. It's about this college professor who helps this isolated student and there's a tension between them''

* * *

''Interesting'' Rachel looked at Ava, ''Do you think we made the right choice to be parent?''

''Yeah'' replied Joey, ''I mean when I come home from work, you guys are like the most important thing in my life''

Rachel smiled and held his hand. Ava began to stir awake.

''daddy?'' she looked up at Joey.

''Hey baby'' he replied softly, ''Did I wake you?''

''No'' Ava said, '' Why are you and Mommy in my bed? Big girls sleep by themselves''

''We just came to check on you, pretty girl'' said Rachel.

''Mommy, do you love me even when I'm a diva?''

''Yes, I love you even when you're a diva'' said Rachel, ''But you're my diva''

''And I'm daddy's princess,right?''

''Right'' Joey removes a strain from her face.

Ava let out a soft yawn. Then, Joey and Rachel layed next to Ava and they held each other close.


	2. Chapter 2

When Ava was out of school, Joey decided to take her on set of ''Days of Our Lives'' with him since Rachel was at work and he disagreed to take her to her grandparents. Ava loved going with her dad on set and watching him do scenes. They drove in Joey's red convertible to the studio and he gave Ava a piggy back ride on the way to the set. After Joey got into costume, they went to the set of the scene.

''Hey, Joey'' said the director as he walked over to them.

''Hey'' said Joey.

''Who's this?'' the director looked down at Ava.

''This is my daughter, Ava'' Joey introduced her, ''I bought her along with me to watch''

''Ok,But just make sure she doesn't run around and touch anything'' the director exclaimed,'' I can't control kids''

''Don't worry, she's not like that'' Joey said, ''You wouldn't even know she's there''

The director looked down at Ava who blankly stared at him after hearing the conversation.

''Alright. Places!'' the director called and walked away.

Joey sat Ava on the fabric chair for her to watch from the TV. ''Ok, I'm about to do this scene with that lady over there'' Joey pointed out to the actress playing Hope, ''So just watch and after I'm done, just tell me how I did''

''Got it!'' Ava replied putting her thumb up.

''Thanks,sweetie'' Joey tousled Ava's hair and he went to the set of Drake's living room. The scene was when Hope decides to stay with Drake. Ava was intrigued by the scene and the tension between the two characters. She liked watching her dad act and seeing what his character does.

After they filmed the episode, Joey and Ava walked off set to get to their car so they can get Chinese food for lunch.

''Hey, that was a good scene'' the actress that played Hope walked up to Joey.

''Thanks'' he said.

''Who's this?'' her eyes widened as she looked down at Ava.

''This is my daughter, Ava. I've told you about her before'' Joey said, ''Ava, this is Maya''

Ava said hi to Maya. ''She looks just like Rachel'' she turned Joey.

''Yeah, But it mostly comes from me'' he replied.

'' How is she?''

''She's great. We're just focusing on her''

''How long have you two been together again?''

''6 years. We've got married before Ava was born''

''Oh'' Maya looked down at Ava, ''I hope too see you guys later''

''Thanks, you too'' Joey took Ava's hand and walked away.

Later, Rachel came home and saw Joey and Ava eating Chinese food. ''Hey, Joey'' said Rachel, ''How was work?''

''Great, I took Ava on set with me'' Joey turned to Ava, ''your dad did good didn't he?''

''You enjoy watching Daddy, don't you?'' Rachel asked.

''uh-huh. he's my favorite'' said Ava.

Joey smiled and kissed Ava on the top of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Joey walked down the hospital hallway carrying a teddy bear and a balloon that he bought from the gift shop for Rachel. She gave birth to their new daughter, Ava 2 hours ago and she was sent back to the was really excited on holding his daughter for the first time since she was he walked into Rachel's hospital room, He found Rachel sleeping in her bed with Ava sleeping peacefully in her incubator. He carefully closed the door and sat the teddy bear and balloon on the chair next to Rachel's hospital bed. Joey smiled at Rachel's sleeping form and pulled the sheets over , Ava began to stir awake. Joey walked over to the incubator and carefully lifted the newborn out. ''Hey,sweetie'' Joey said softly, ''Sorry, I woke you up''. He bounced her lightly in his arms so he made sure she wouldn't fuss. ''We have to be quiet because your mommy's sleeping'' Joey sat on the chair and cradled the baby. Ava slowly began to open her eyes revealing to be hazel brown.

Joey looked at the baby's fluffy honey brown hair. ''You're so beautiful. Just like your mother'' he said, '' and you'll love her because she is one of the most amazing people I've 's strong, she's beautiful, sweet, But she can be a bit of a diva, but I won't tell her I told you that''. Rachel woke up slightly and grinned at Joey having the conversation with their newborn.

''I want you to know something'' he continued, ''I'm not going to be around very long. I could be doing a movie somewhere far like desert in Las Vegas or someday, I'll be just..gone''

_ All I want you to notice_

_ To notice when I'm not around_

Ava kept her big hazel eyes on Joey's brown ones. She may have not be talking yet, But Joey knew that her eyes might be saying something. ''I know what you're thinking'' Joey said, "But that's the thing about life. You have to take care of it''

_I know that you're eyes see straight through me_

_And speak to me with out a sound_

''As you get older, I wanted to tell you about me. To tell you all of the things I've experienced all of these years''

_So I wanted to say this_

_ 'Cause I wouldn't know where to begin_

_ To explain to you what I have been through_

_ To explain where you daddy has been_

Ava kept her silent eyes on Joey while he spoke.

''Listen. I want you to know 're my world now. you're my new beginning, and I'm not letting it go.I want to protect you from things that I've gone through, But I also want to show you what things you'll experience in life like dating, But that will be long for that to happen''

_I want to hold you_

_ Protect you from all of those things I've already endured_

_ And I want to show you_

_ Show you all the things that this life has in store for you_

''And I promise that I'll always love you. The way that a father should be able to love his daughter''

Ava let out a quiet yawn. Joey smiled and kissed Ava's forehead. '' Sweet dreams, princess'' Joey said.

_And I'll always love you_

_ The way that a father should love his daughter_

_Song used: Zoe Jane by Staind_


	4. Chapter 4

"Ava?" Rachel called as she searched Ava's room. It was Ava's first day of kindergarten, something that both Joey and Rachel had been preparing for. Before she passed the bathroom in the apartment, she heard muffled cries coming from it. She walked into the bathroom and saw Ava sitting next to the sink crying. "Sweetie, what's the matter?" she asked calmly as she knelt down in front of the little girl. "I don't want to go to school" Ava replied.

"Why not?" asked Rachel.

"Everyone hates me!"

Rachel sighed heavily. She pulled Ava on to her lap and let her rest her head on her shoulder. Joey walked into the bathroom and saw his crying daughter.

"Hey, what's wrong, princess?" he asked softly as he knelt down next to Ava and wiped a tear with his thumb. "I don't want to go to school. Everyone hates me!" she replied.

"Honey, just tell me why would they hate you" said Rachel.

"They won't play with me or talk to me because they say I'm bossy and ugly"

"Listen to me" Rachel turned to Ava, "You don't have to expect people to like you. It's best that you ignore them, and whatever they say or do to you, you just brush it all off and continue to be you" "And if they're being mean to you again, you can always is kick their butts, ok?" Joey added.

Ava nodded, grinning. "Ok" Rachel kissed Ava's temple, "How about me and Daddy take you to school instead. Is that ok with you?".

"Yes!" Ava agreed.

"Good" Rachel smiled, "Now, go put on your shoes"

Later, after Ava had breakfast, she continued to get herself ready for school. Rachel brushed her hair in her and Joey's bedroom. "I want to put that on" Ava pointed to Rachel's maroon lipstick sitting on the dresser. "Na-uh. You have to ask first before you get your little hands on my makeup" Rachel replied.

"Can I put it on,please?" Ava pleaded.

"Ok, but just for today"

Rachel took the lipstick and put it on Ava's lips. "There you go" Rachel finished putting it on. "Mommy, am I pretty?" Ava asked. "Always" Rachel kissed her forehead.


End file.
